Victorian Girl
by 13-1D
Summary: Victoria should be overjoyed? Her brother is apart of the UK band One Direction and she has just been accepted to an Arts School in London. But sadly her mood seems as down as last months Prada bag. Maybe one of her brother's band mates can change this?
1. Chapter 1

"VICTORIA" my Mom yelled loudly at me from the other room. I didn't react or flinch.

"VICTORIA" she screeched again. Still no movement.

"VICTORIA" she said more calmly as she opened my bedroom door and walked over to my bed where I was wrapped up in my floral duvet trying to drown the sound of her yelling voice out of my head.

"Come on love" she said sweetly as she pulled my curtains open which made my room fill with light and me say a dramatic "NOOOO"

"Yes love" she replied "Come on now Vic, today is Friday, last day of school before the weekend and look outside doesn't it look lovely?"

"Yes" I said sleepily "But can't you just let me sleep for five more minutes?"

"Sweetheart I've let you sleep for longer than normal today, you must get up. Don't you have that big English test?" she said as she pulled at my covers.

"Yes I do, but its not big Mom," I said as I released my grip on the duvet "It's Shakespeare"

"Ah" she said as watched me slowly get out of bed "Good thing you got out of bed love or else I would have to have gotten Ben to get you out of bed," she paused and laughed "And you know what he tends to resort too"

"Thank you for not getting him" I laughed as I rummaged through my drawers looking for something to wear.

Ben was my big brother who I loved dearly but who liked to use me as his little puppet. He loved to pull pranks on me and make me angry especially when we were younger. Ben is in second Year University at Durham University. He's home from school now as the University let out a couple weeks ago and he now has nothing to do since he doesn't go visit his girlfriend of four years from Whales for another couple weeks and doesn't have a job. He's resorted back to his old self and has started pulling tricks and pranks on me which means that I have to be extra careful now.

"Your quilt is on your dress form," She said as she pointed to the dress form that was dressed in my school uniform.

"It's casual day today" I said happily as I pulled out a top and then put it back when I realized what it looked like. It had sparkles. Too flashy.

See, I was never someone who liked attention .I like to just blend in with the crowd and try to get the bare minimum attention possible. I was THAT girl.

"Oh is it!" She said "Well I shall leave you to that then, but Vic please try to hurry up. Your father said he would drive you to school if you leave by 8:15. Which means that by my watch you have twenty minutes to eat and get dressed. Ok?"

"Yep that's fine" I smiled. 

"Brilliant come down quick, I made pancakes," she said as she walked out of my room and shut the door behind her.

I pulled out a plain white long sleeve American Apparel top and threw that over my head and then I put on a pair of simple dark wash J Brand skinny jeans. It was simple but that's what I was going for, the invisible look. Next, I headed to the toilet to tame my hair and brush my teeth.

"Morning Victor!" my brother Ben said happily as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

"Morning Benny" I replied as I began to pull at the knots in my hair.

"You excited to see your superstar brother tonight?" he asked as he watched me pull at my hair in disgust.

I had long chestnut brown hair that isn't curly but that also isn't straight. I guess it's wavy.

"You are hardly what I call a superstar," I chuckled "But yeah, I can't wait to see him"

"I'm going down to help out with the football match today" he said excitedly

"That's good, so wait…Will you not be here when he is?" I asked.

" No, no of course I will not miss my little bro coming home but I probably just won't be home until 6 or 7" he said as he as he held out his hand to shake mine. I grabbed it and noticed that I had been "Benenized" again. Ben had put toothpaste on the palm of his hand and then had gotten it all over me when I shock it.

"MOM" I yelled down the stairs "BEN PUT TOOTHPASTE ON HIS HAND AND PRANKED ME"

Ben just laughed, "Such a cry baby"

"NO I'M NOT," I yelled back at him.

"YES YOU ARE. CRY BABY. GO CRY TO MOMMY," He mocked me.

"Well if you weren't so annoying," I said getting tired of hearing my screaming voice.

"BENJAMIN AND VICTORIA" My dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "I don't care who started what but you will BOTH stop this ruckus and reckless behaviour this instant. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He yelled.

"YES" We both muttered

"Good I hate when you guys fight especially first thing in the morning! Now I am leaving in five minutes Tory if you want a ride?" he said.

"Yes please" I replied, "Just let me get my bag"

I quickly ran my fingers through my chestnut hair one more time before grabbing my grey leather wraparound bag.

"What time are you going to be home by?" My mom asked me as I shovelled pieces of chocolate chip pancake into my mouth.

"After school which is three" I said through a mouthful of pancake bits and chocolate milk.

"Darling don't eat with your mouth full" My mom said as she watched me eat the pancakes like a cannibal with disgust, "Slow down love"

"I promised Owen that I would help him study for the Shakespeare test before class so I need to hurry up" I said as I shovelled another piece of the decedent pancake onto my fork.

"Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?" My mom said dramatically as she flipped through the newspaper. 

"Yep exactly" I laughed, "You'd ace the test Mom"

"You will too" She smiled at me, "You better hurry though if you want to make sure that Owen ace's the test as well"

"Thanks mom and thanks for breakfast" I said as I leapt off my chair to plant a kiss on my mom's cheek before running out of the door to catch up with my dad.

The drive to my school was really quick and consisted of my dad and I talking about the football game from the previous night and my dad quizzing me on Shakespeare.

"What is Juliet's last name?" My dad asked me as he kept his eyes peeled on the road.

"Capulet," I answered confidently.

"Very good Tory" He replied back to me happily, "Do you have any hot dates this weekend?"

"DAAAAD" I moaned, "Can you just keep on quizzing me?"

"Sorry love, but your mom wanted me to ask," He said pulling up to the iron gates of my school.

"I don't. Tell her that," I said.

I then sighed realizing that in approximately two minutes I will have to face hell otherwise known as the "Glamour Girls". I am not talking about a band, even though the name kind of sounds like some cheesy all girl pop band who sing tunes about love and dancing to the beat. Nope, I am talking about the popular girls who run my school and whose goal is to ruin my social life. They used to not bother me and would just let me be apart of the "Invisible" group, which consisted of students who the girls would not take the time of day to look at or breathe the same air as them. But now that I have a famous brother lots of people notice me and I am getting more attention than the Glamour Girls get which angers them and makes me their target. I hate catfights. I hate drama. I want to be able to blend in but these girls will not give up until they bring me down.

"We're hereeeee," My dad sang as he pulled up to an old building with three columns.

This was my school. Wellington Day Academy. I had gone here my whole life, well not my whole life but since I was four. I used to love school and would love to spend my lunchtime laughing with Gale and Owen by the garden as we ate our sandwiches. But now school had become a gray, cold place for me and was a place where all the girls loathed me and all the boys wanted to use me.

"Bye Dad" I said gravely as I slammed the SUV's door behind me.

"Ah good morning my fair lady," My best friend Owen said to me as he and I walked into the halls of WDA.

"Good morning good sir," I replied as I curtsied towards him and bowed my head, "How art thou?"

"Huh?" Owen asked confused.

"Don't worry," I said laughing, "We have twenty minutes I will drill Shakespeare into your head"

"Thank you" he smiled, "When I read it last night I swore that I was reading a foreign language!"

"Nope" I giggled as I winded my way towards my locker and took out my Romeo & Juliet book to test Owen, "Just good old Shakespeare"

Owen didn't respond to what I just said and I looked up at him to see him staring at my locker in disgust.

"Tory don't look," he declared as he sprinted over to my locker and sprawled his arms out to cover up the papers that people had stuck to my locker. He quickly tried to take down the papers but I was too fast and grabbed them out of his hand.

_How can you be related to someone so beautiful and so much talent? You are probably adopted because you look like the back of an arse._

_Nobody likes you. If you died nobody would cry._

_YOU'RE A BLOODY SLUT. YOU WHORE!_

_Lesbian _

I quickly shoved the awful threating papers in my bag before I let Owen or Quinn who had just appeared; see the awful stuff that girls were writing to me. I won't let it get to me, I told myself.

Both looked at me with concerned faces "You should really tell the principle" Quinn said, "We can go with you if you want"

"Hey guys it's fine, just leave it ok?" I said as I played with my lock to open my locker. This would all go away eventually. Wouldn't it?

"Vic we're worried about you. You can't let Helena and her little bitches get away with this. It's not right!" Owen said as he placed his hand on the small of my back. Helena was the alpha of the Glamour girls.

"Where's Gale?" I asked, changing the subject.

Owen, with his blonde hair and cute smile had been my best friend since I was seven. When we were put in a group to work on a project on animals. At first Owen didn't like me because he though I wanted to do the project on dolphins like every other girl in the class but when I asked him if we could do our project on the hammer shark, his face lit up and he and I have been best friends ever since.

We met Gale next. He came to WDA when we we're eight and both Owen and I took a liking to his Scottish accent and bright red mop of curls on his head. While the other kids made fun of him, Owen and I invited him to join in our game of football.

We met Quinn last when we were twelve, he came to WDA from Dublin. Quinn had the grades, the looks and the cutest smile. He could have been apart of any group that he wanted to be apart of in our school but he took a liking to us when he saw us wearing football jerseys and doing some fancy drills that my older brother had taught us.

I have never really had any best friends who were girls but I did have three best friends who were guys. I just tended to gravitate towards hanging out with guys because they were more laid back and didn't hold grudges. I was more of myself around guys then I was around girls.

"I love your choice of footwear this morning," Gale said walking over to the guys and I and embracing me with a warm hug.

"Thank you," I said looking down at my pair of black converses, "But they aren't mine their…" I was cut off by an excited girl who was in my math class, I think?

"OMG HOW ARE YOU VICTORIA?" the annoying girl asked acting like we we're best friends.

"Fine," I said dully.

"That's good," she said whilst she furiously texted on her phone, "So girlieee? Is the superstar back in town?"

Who the hell was this girl? I looked at my friends and they all gave me a blank look.

"Actually" I said annoyed with the platinum blonde girl, "I got to get to class now"

I started on my heel before she could say anything else and both Gale and Owen followed my lead.

The rest of my day consisted of me writing a very hard test, getting lots of homework and dealing with the mean girls. So all and all it was not a bad day.

"Hey Victoria" Nora said walking over to my desk, "Do you need help?"

She could tell that I was struggling by the blank look that was plastered on my face, "Yes, thank you I-

"Don't mention it," she added cutting me off.

Nora was the only girl after the whole 'my brother is on X factor' part of my life that gave me her support and stuck up for me. Nora herself had personally dealt with the 'Glamour Girls' when she had been scouted by a model agency. Within two weeks Nora was on the cover of every big fashion magazine and was walking the runway for all the big designers from Burberry to Tory Birch. This made her ex-best friend, Alpha of the Glamour Girls extremely jealous and she was kicked out of the group and tortured by the platinum blonde. Nora was better than the Alpha Helena though and decided that instead of finding ways to cut holes into Helena's new pair of Ellie Saab chinos she should find new friends that were happy for her new found success and focus on her career path of modelling.

I consider Nora one of my friends but we aren't like most friends who sip Chai lattés together, go for mani-pedi's every Saturday morning and share each other's clothes. We are the only ones who understood each other and we can talk about the industry and are feelings without being judged.

" Remember this SOH CAE TOA" Nora said as she wrote the words on the top of a piece of scrap paper.

"What language is that?" I said as I pointed at what she had just written, "Looks foreign"

"It's called the ugly language of math," She laughed, "Don't worry it took me a while to get it too. What are you doing tonight by the way?"

"My brother's coming home" I said excitedly, "I am so excited to see him"

"How long has it been?" She asked

"Way too long" I chucked, "Actually one month. It was because he and the band moved into their flats in London and they were super busy"

"You must be so excited" She smiled, "Is 'he' going to be there though?"

'He' referred to the one member of my brother's band who I had a tiny crush on. Ok, so maybe not a tiny crush on, whom I was falling head over heels for. Nora was the only person who I told this too.

"Nope" I said looking around the room to make sure no one was listening, "It's just -

I was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing announcing that the school day was over.

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

"Well, have a good weekend Vic!" Nora said quickly as she gathered her books and put them in her bag "I must be going though I have a photo shoot in Scotland this weekend!"

"Wow" I said amazed by my friend, "Good luck"

"You too" she said with a wink before walking out.

I gathered my stuff and began to walk out of the classroom when my teacher Ms. Hawks called my name, "Victoria" she said softly, "Could I please speak to you? It's very important."

"Yeah sure" I said walking over to my teacher's desk covered with papers.

"It's about your mark," She said.

I frowned.

"I'm very worried about you" she began, "I know that you struggle in math and that this year has been quite difficult for you especially because you missed so many classes to see your brother perform in X factor and I cannot even begin to imagine how much you have to deal with. You are a very good student who I know tries they're hardest but you are not doing as well as I would hope in this class. Actually-

I cut her off, "Am I failing?"

"Yes but I want you to pass this course. That is why I am giving you an assignment to do this weekend. This assignment is on the chapter we have been doing this week. If you give this assignment back to me completed by Monday and you pass it along with the exam I will give you the credit for this course. Seeing as the final exams are next week and I don't want you to fathom over math too much I think this is a fair compromise. Do you?"

My cheeks were burning and I was sweating. I was failing math? OMG. "What is my mark now?"

"47%" She frowned, "Don't worry I will help you. All you need to do is pass this assignment and the exam and you will pass this course. You might want to look into investing in a tutor though"

"Ok" I said shocked by what I had just heard, "Thank you"

"Good luck studying Victoria" she said as I walked out of her class, "See you on Monday for the final exam"

I walked home by myself as thoughts wandered in my head. I couldn't breathe. I was failing math. How? I mean I know I wasn't a genius when it came to math but I hadn't actually thought that I would fail it.

I reached the mustard coloured door and took in a deep breath before opening it.

"Victoria is that you?" I heard an angry voice say as I slammed the front door, "Your teacher just called! Your failing math?"

I shivered because this wasn't just any angry voice; this was the angry voice of my pop star brother who had just gotten home.

**Hello Everyone! What did you think?**

**This is my first fan fiction ever and I really hope that you enjoyed it. **

**I didn't tell you who the famous brother was because I want you to guess and be kept in suspense. **

**Who do you think it is?**

**Thanks so much and I will try to upload the next chapter soon!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

My bedroom was my haven. It was my space to do as I pleased and not have to worry about sneer remarks from mean girls. It was my place to be free and let all my anger out. I didn't have to hide from anyone in my bedroom. The light baby blue walls comforted me as I stared at them from my bed. My bedroom was a place for me to hide from my life.

I had run upstairs and locked my bedroom door when I had heard my brother's livid tone. I hated when my brother yelled at me because he rarely did and when he did he made me feel hopeless in life. There are a few people in my life that I want to impress on a daily basis and he is one of them.

I heard light footsteps approach my door, "Victoria", my brother said sympathetically, "Can you open the door so we can talk?"

"Go awaaayy Liam" I furiously yelled at him. I wanted to be alone right now and not have to think about school because when I thought about school I shivered picturing "The Glamour Girls" pulling some awful prank on me.

He was a Payne and Payne's did not give up. He knocked on my door lightly, "Vic's come on I'm not mad with you I just want to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you", I said as I threw a pillow on my bed at the door, "Go away Liam"

"Come on open this door please Vic", he said wretchedly, "I've missed my baby sister and I want to give her a panda hug",I laughed out loud when I heard him say panda hug because that was our thing that we had invented when we were younger.

When I was seven I became terrified of bears when I went to the London Zoo with my family and saw a bear eat a live fish. Later that night before I went to bed Liam asked me for a "bear hug", I being completely petrified of bears began to cry when he said that. He being the kind and caring person that he was asked me for a 'panda hug' instead. Ever since then we have only shared 'panda hugs'.

"Leave me alone Liam. I'm busy right now", I lied as I pulled my floral duvet over my head to block out his voice and the light streaming in from my window.

"Yeah what are you doing?" he asked through the other side of the door.

"Math" I lied again hoping that this would satisfy him and that he would leave me alone.

"How are you doing math when your backpack is downstairs?" he asked me.

"Geez Sherlock I have my math book with me. You can go check –"

I heard footsteps rush down the stairs. Crap. Oh no. I didn't really care that he found my math book sitting in my bag what I cared about was all the notes that I had crumpled in my bag.

"You're a liar Victoria Anne Pa –" Liam yelled to me from the hallway. He stopped abruptly though and the house became silent.

Once I heard the silence I leaped off my bed and unlocked my bedroom door hoping and praying that he was hadn't found the awful notes even though deep down in my gut I had this feeling that he had.

I sprinted down the steps, "I'm sorry Liam"

Liam who had changed completely and now had curly hair instead of his usual straight Justin Bieber inspired due looked disgusted and disturbed. He was wearing a long sleeved grey Hollister shirt and Armani jeans.

"What is this?" he asked furiously as he read the multicoloured post it notes that I had shoved in my bag.

"Nothin –" I said smiling.

"Don't lie to me!" Liam yelled at me throwing the mean notes at my feet, "What is this?"

"Um?" I was trying to stall.

"Victoria I'm not mad with you" he said concerned as he picked up the notes on the floor, "I just want to know who's bullying you?"

"Um… I –"

"Do mom and dad know?"

"Um…I- I –" I whimpered.

Tears began to form in my tear ducks, don't cry, not here, I said to myself. I don't care that Liam sees me cry because having older siblings who liked to conspire and pull pranks on their baby sister tended to result in me breaking down and running to my mom crying. I didn't care about the tears at all, I only cared that he would give me those eyes those sweet, caring, loving eyes and I would reveal everything. I would reveal that I am being bullied and that my heart is wounded from all the punches they have thrown.

"Victoria!" he said as he walked over to where I was hovering and let me fall into his arms, "I'm worried about you"

He looked at me with his warm chocolate brown eyes and that was all it took for the waterworks to begin.

I shoved my body away from Liam's and ran into the family room where I closed the door and collapsed on the couch crying. Liam followed me into the room and came to sit beside me where I was huddled under the blanket crying. He didn't say anything to me as he softly pulled at my arms and legs and carried me upstairs to my bed. I don't really remember anything else because when I woke up my room was pitch black and my eyes stung from the tears.

"She's getting bullied" I heard Liam whisper. I looked around my room and couldn't see him anywhere.

"Louis" he whispered, "She's not herself and she is very guarded and to top it off she failing math and decided to not tell anyone and her exam is on Monday!"

There was a long pause, "I would have never guessed"

"I will phone you guys later. Ok?" he added. So he was on the phone venting to his friends about my problems. Oh this is just great! Smashingly great!

"See you then" he sighed and slowly walked into my bedroom.

"Hey Victoria?" he whispered as he sat on my bed, "Time to get up! Mom and Dad are going to home soon and they bought take out!"

"Please don't tell them," I squeaked as Liam turned on my bedside lamp.

" Tiara I'm worried about you," he said sympathetically as he looked into my swollen eyes.

Tiara. That was his nickname for me. I went through this phase when I was little where I wore a crown everywhere I went even to bed. I got in trouble one day when my teacher told me that princess crowns were not apart of the school uniform and that I had to take it off. I was a very stubborn child and refused to take it off and was sent to the principles office. I was waiting in the office when Liam walked in to hand the secretary a note he immediately asked me why I was sent to the principles office and I told him. Instead of him being angry with me he cheekily said to tell the principle that I understand that princess crowns are not apart of the uniform but this isn't a princess crown this is a Tiara. I still ended up getting in trouble and got told to take off the tiara but I did end up with this nickname that my brother has called me with ever since then.

"Li" I whined as I walked over to my closet to get a woolly jumper, "I'm fine. There are just some mean girls at my school that's all"

"You don't look fine" he said walking over to my window seat and sitting down, " Hey tell you what if you tell me a secret I'll tell you one. Deal?"

"You go first though," I pouted as I put on my jumper.

"I started dating this girl a few weeks ago" he smiled.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I already told you my secret. Now it's your turn!"

He wasn't going to get away so easily I thought, "Ok…" I paused thinking about what to tell him, "I- I – I still sleep with a nightlight. Darkness still scares me!"

Before Liam got a chance to interject my brother Ben cut it, "And wet the bed"

"No I don't" I whined childishly as Ben and Liam laughed and hugged one another.

"LIAM" My mom screamed happily as she ran over to her son to hug him, "I've missed my baby so much"

"I've missed you so much too," Liam said as my mom hugged him tightly.

"Victoria?" My mom asked as she let go of Liam and gestured for me to come towards her, "What's the matter love?"

"Nothing" I smiled and lied. Liam frowned.

"Babe it doesn't look like nothing happened your eyes are all red and you look really upset"

How did she know? She had only been home two minutes and she could already sense that I wasn't myself. See this is what happens when you let you guard down. People want answers.

"I'm just really knackered that's all" I lied as I pretended to yawn.

"You have a big weekend ahead of you! Maybe you should go to bed after dinner?"

I had to put an act on for dinner and act as though I was in the happiest mood. Liam wasn't buying it though and kept giving me these looks throughout dinner. My mom on the other hand was ecstatic as she passed the food around and asked everyone about their day. She was really happy that Liam was with us. We were one big happy family well except for the fact that Emily was over seas in Africa and wasn't with us. Even Ben who would normally torture me was on his best behaviour as he, dad and Liam talked about football.

"Oi!" I said to the smiling faces, "I am just going to nip to the Lou"

I quickly ran upstairs. As I walked back downstairs after I was done I heard silence that was weird from the clicking glasses and laughter that I had heard literally minutes ago. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the dining room door to my family. Instead of being greeted by friendly faces the faces looked worried and upset even Ben's who always was either smirking or smiling.

Nobody said anything as I returned to my spot in-between Liam and my dad.

"Your failing math?" My dad asked angrily which made me blush and give Liam a dirty look.

"Um- Um – LIAM HOW COULD YOU" I yelled as I ran past my family and into the family room.

Liam had promised that he wasn't going to say anything and then he just, well he just, How am I ever going to be able to trust him again? I hate him! Why did I have to be so stupid and useless in life? Helena was right, I don't belong here!

"Victoria" Liam said sitting beside me, "Please don't be angry with me"

"You betrayed me," I whimpered through my tears.

"I know and I'm truly sorry Toria. I didn't mean to get you upset though. And mom and dad aren't angry with you"

"Yeah they are"

"No I'm not" My mom said as she walked over to Liam and I and sat down beside us, "Sweetie nobodies angry with you. Can I tell you a secret?"

"I guess," I pouted sitting up to face my mom, "Is Liam allowed to hear it?"

" It actually has to do with him. Well all of us Payne's." she paused and smiled, "All Payne's are rubbish at math"

"What?"

"Yep" Liam laughed, "You probably don't remember but I failed math when I was fifteen"

"And I failed math when I was fourteen" my mom added.

"Oh" I said looking at Liam and my mom who looked happy, "Why are you laughing though?"

"Because you are one of us!" Liam laughed.

"Huh?"

"Honey you have the bad math gene" my mom chuckled, "Whereas your father, Emily and Ben are whiz's when it comes to math"

"So it's not my fault that I'm failing math?" I smiled.

"You aren't going to fail though" Liam added, "We have an idea"

"I don't want Ben to tutor me" I whined, "Or dad"

"Babe don't whine you sound like you're five instead of fifteen," my mom said.

"Look don't be mad with me Tor –" Liam said.

"What did you do?" I cut him off.

"Victoria do not be rude to your brother. Alright? He is trying to help you" my mom said sternly.

"Sorry Liam"

"That's ok" he smiled, "So I asked Lou and Hazza to tutor you in math because they are both math geniuses"

"What? Why?"

"Because you need someone to help you pass the exam and I nor Mom can help you"

"Sweetie I know that you don't want to fail this course because if you do it means that there is a possibility that you might not be admitted to the London Art School and you are so talented and deserve to go there so I think it would be in your best interest to get Louis and Harry to tutor you. But it's up to you!"

"They don't even remember about 'the thing' happening" Liam reassured me

"What's 'the thing ?'" my mom asked.

"Jane can you come here for a minute" My dad called from the other room that made my mom hugged both Liam and I and then scurried out of the room.

" And even if they do! You are a girl over thirteen so they already know what happens to girls over thirteen. They all have older sisters."

"Niall doesn't"

"Niall also went to an all boy school so he can act kind of immature at times. Don't worry about him though and if it makes you feel better I can have a science lesson with him on the female – "

" No, no it's fine" I cut him off afraid of what he was going to say next, "I don't need that"

I did not need my brother to talk about something so personal with one of his best friends. Period. "The thing" I don't even know how to start this story because it was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life and it happened two months ago. Okay, so anyways I am a girl and girls get a present from Mother Nature once a month. I along with Niall, Harry, Louis, and my big brother Liam were all watching the Inbetweeners on the telly and everything was going really brilliant and I was really enjoying myself until I got this horrible painful cramp. I ignored it thinking it was just some bad sushi that I had eaten because I had never gotten such a painful cramp when it was my time of the month. Bad mistake on my part. I was trying to act like everything was ok when in reality I was in so much pain and was lightheaded that it hurt to breathe. I decided that If I got some water maybe I would feel better. I got up to get a water bottle from the kitchen and was overcome by the pain that I collapsed on the floor and had to yell for help. My brother and the guys rushed me to the hospital to get me checked out and I found out that I had 'Dysmenorrhoea' which meant I just got really painful periods. The worst part was that all the guys where standing there when the doctor told me this news. They were also there when she told me it probably means that I get a heavier flow. Since then I have not been able to face any of them.

"Ok" he laughed, "You know though Tiara if any of them give you heck I will beat them up? Nobody messes with the Payne's"

"I guess I kind of don't want to fail math anyways," I said cheekily.

"No you don't" he smiled, "And I will be there with you the whole time"

"Promise" I asked holding out my pinkie finger.

"Promise" Liam replied smiling as he intertwined his pinkie with mine, "You know I never want to see you hurt"

"I know"

"Who's bullying you Tor?"

"Liam look it's just not that big of a deal and I –"

"Vicky I care about you and I promise I wont tell mom or dad"

"Helena Marks" I heard myself say to Liam.

"Helena" he retorted, "Is she the only one?"

"No"

"Who else?" he asked kindly, "Who else is hurting you?"

"Everyone" I cried, "Except Quinn, Gale, Owen and Nora"

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because – I – I – I –" I stuttered trying to get the words out through the fresh stream of tears, "Because they told me if I told anyone I would feel much worse pain than I feel now"

"You are better and stronger and much more beautiful than they will ever be. Did you know that?"

"Stop it" I cried, "It won't work"

"Victoria I am just telling you the truth," he said putting his hand on the small of my back and wrapping his arms around my body, "You know that they are intimidated by you"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" I whined

"Babe it won't go away just because you don't want to talk about it"

"Please Liam" I pleaded, "Can we just please stop?"

"Ok we can stop" he frowned, "How are Quinn, Gale and Owen?"

"Fine they are fine"

"That's good. Hey so we will have to catch a train tonight! Are you Ok with that?"

"Why?"

"Because my forgetful sister if you want to pass math then Hazza and Lou will have to tutor you –"

"No I know that! They aren't coming here to Wolverhampton?"

"Nope we are going to London"

"But I want to stay here" I whined, " I don't want to leave Mom or Daddy"

"I know you've had a rough time Vic but I will be with you the whole time. I promise! The boys love you as well even if you think otherwise," he laughed, "They will protect you as well"

"But it's not fair for you Liam! You just got home and –"

"Stop making excuses up and go get a bag ready! Dad's driving us to the station in thirty"

"Fine" I pouted and stood up to walk out of the room.

"Vic!" he added, "Don't forget your math book!"

**What do you guys honestly think? I'm trying to build a bond between Liam and Victoria because I am trying to emphasize how close there relationship is! Hope it worked and you enjoyed reading it! I would love any criticism you have on whether or not you like the way I write! **

**XOXOX **


End file.
